Diskussion:Sternenflottenuniform (2373)
http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=156&pos=356 gutes bild--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:48, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis werde wenn es soweit ist mit einarbeiten.--Klossi 21:56, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Raumanzüge Die sollten meiner Meinung nach noch rein. Die Frage ist, welche Bedeutung man den orangen Tarnanzügen aus ST IX zukommen lässt. Ist bekannt, ob das offizielle Sternenflottenraumanzüge sind, oder wurden sie nur für diese Mission eingesetzt? :Welche Raumanzüge, wenn ich mich recht errinnere kommen in doch gar keine Raumanzüge vor, oder?--Bravomike 13:00, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oder meinst Du vielleicht die Tarnanzüge im Beobachtungsposten?--Bravomike 13:01, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Hat er doch geschrieben :) Aber das könnten auch spezielle Son'a Anzüge sein, das wird nicht gesagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:08, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, ignorier mich einfach, ich kann nicht mal richtig lesen... Aber die Dinger sind vermutlich eher Föderationstechnik, wird nur eben nicht gesagt--Bravomike 13:12, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ganz meine Meinung. Ich war nicht angemeldet (warum auch immer...) --Mettmann 17:59, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, wie gesagt, ich meine, das ist Föderationsausrüstung, sicherlich auch offiziell, was ja trotzdem nicht dagegen spricht, dass sie nur bei dieser einen Mission eingesetzt wurden, allerdings unterhält die Föderation sicherlich ja auch andere, ähnliche Beobachtungsposten. Aber wie gesagt, ausdrücklich gesagt wurde über die Anzüge nichts.--Bravomike 18:02, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Was natürlich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten sollte, die wEißen Raumanzüge noch einzufügen ;) --Mettmann 19:05, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Also ich denke mal, Klossi wird sich diesen Artikel auch mal vornehmen, dann müssen die weißen Raumanzüge auch rein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:03, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::PS: können die Orangenen Anzüge überhaupt der Föderation gehören? Sie dürfen ja eigentlich keine Tarnung verwenden... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:04, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja, zumindest die Tarnvorrichtung auf dem Holoschiff scheint nicht unbedingt 100% legal, aber mit dem Obeservationsposten und den Tarnanzügen hat scheinbar keiner Probleme, Data nicht vor dem "Unfall" und auch Picard nicht danach, und wenn ich mich recht errinner gab es in etwas ähnliches. Vermutlich bezieht sich der Vertrag von Algeron nur auf militärischen Einsatzgebiete, sonst hätte es deswegen längst Beschwerden gegeben--Bravomike 20:09, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wahrscheinlich, stimmt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:36, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) In Star Trek: Der Aufstand habe ich es so verstanden, dass man hier eine Kultur beobachtet hat, die nicht Warpfähig ist. Die oberste Direktive besagt ja, dass man sich in diese Kuluturen nicht einmischt. Und ich dachte, so werden diese Kulturen immer studiert. In diesem Fall aber haben ja dann Datas ethische Subroutinen die Nicht-Einmischung unterbrochen und die Beobachtungen/Forschungen wurden bekannt. Aus dieser Sichtweise, währe der Tarnanzug ja eine logische "alternative" oder eben "zweckmässige" Uniform. gez. Alan Shore - 18:50, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) DS9: Die Suche Teil 1 + Teil 2 Bei der Episode bin ich mir grade weniger sicher. Bei Bedarf werde ich ein Foto zum Beweis machen. Da waren doch noch die 2366er Uniformen in Nutzung, oder? Dann stimmt die Episode auch gar nicht. Es könnte auch DS9: Das Gesicht im Sand sein. Auf jeden Fall sind dort bei den Personen am Tisch (Captain Sisko, Lt. Cmdr. Worf) die 2373er Unform in Gebraucht, jedoch hat eine Person im Hintergund (Rang und Name unbekannt) eine Kommandouniform der 2366er an. Weitere Personen am Tisch waren ein Klingone, eine Romulanerin und Constable Odo. Waren diese Unfiformen Nach wie Vor in Gebrauch oder wurden die 2373er erst auf Raumstationen eingeführt, dann auf Schiffen und die Person im Hintergrund diente derzeit auf einem Schiff und hatte deshalb noch die "alte" Uniform an? Es handelt sich um Rote Uniform mit einer schwarzen Raute über der Schulterpartie, die man noch ohne Rollkragenpullover getragen hatte, da ein kleiner Kragen schon an der Unfiform mit dran war. gez. Alan Shore - 19:00, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) :Kann es sein, das es sich bei den alten Uniformen um Galauniformen gehandelt hat, oder die Person, die die Uniform trug ein Admiral war? Denn die Admirals-Varianten der neuen Uniformen und die neue Galauniform wurden erst später eingeführt. --Kebron ::Also irgendwie kann ich mich gar nicht mehr an Klingonen in "Die Suche" erinnern... Ein Flaggoffizier taucht auf, siehe hier, aber die zählt gleich doppelt nicht, weil a), wie Kebron schon sagt, Flaggofiziere weiter die alte Uniform trugen und b) sie nicht real, sondern eine Manipulation des Dominion ist--Bravomike 18:35, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::"Die Suche" kann ja sowieso nicht stimmen, weil da ja alle noch die alten Uniformen tragen (siehe hier). In finde ich zwar Klingonen, aber auch keine alten Uniformen... tut mir Leid, wenn wir Dir nicht helfen können, könnte es vielleicht doch eine andere Episode sein?--Bravomike 18:46, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Werde mal meine Episoden die ich habe durchsehen. Es war die letzte, die ich gesehen habe. Vielleicht erkennt ihr ja die Episode. Vielleicht irre ich mich sogar in der Uniform die Sisko und Worf anhatten. An der einen Seite des Tisches sitzen 3 Romulaner. Auf der anderen Seite sitzen (vlnr) Odo, Worf, Klingon (Martok vielleicht), Sisko. Die Romulaner necken den Klingonen ständig, sodass der auch sehr sauer wird.gez. Alan Shore - 20:18, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) thumb|Admiral Rossthumb|Silva La ForgeHabe die Folge gefunden. Kann leider aus irgendeinem Grund mit meinem Power DVD keine Snapshots machen im Augenblick. Meine Season 6, Part 2 DVD akzeptiert noch nicht mal Rechtsklick da... verdammt. Also es ist die Folge "Tränen der Propheten", also das Finale von Staffel 6. Vice Admiral Ross ist dort noch vor dem Vorspann in der neuen Uniform zu sehen. Später bei der Besprechung im Konferenzraum ist dann im Hintergrund eben jemand mit einer roten Unfiform aus 2366. Es ist die alte Uniform mit schwarzer Schulter, rotem Rumpf/Ärmeln, siehe Bild links. gez. Alan Shore - 21:08, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) ::aha, Du meinst die beiden Herren im Hintergrund in dieser Szene... tatsächlich seltsam, weiß einer, was die beiden da machen?--Bravomike 20:22, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ich hätte jetzt auch ein Bild der Szene. Wie bringe ich es hier vor? Ich bin ziemlich neu hier. Es ist JPG, 320x320 Pixel und 17,6 KB groß. Außerdem währe noch eine Frage von mir, ob ich jetzt mein ganzes Raten nach der richtigen Folge hier wieder löschen soll? Und auch die Überschrift meines Anliegens? Oder lässt man das hier alles so? Also weil wir ja mittlerweile die Episode kennen. gez. Alan Shore - 22:33, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) ::Also Diskussionen bleiben in der Regel so, wie sie entstanden sind, nachträglich was ändern wird nicht gern gesehen, weil es ja in gewisser Weise Verfälschung ist. Wenn da auch mal was am eigentlichen Ziel vorbei geht, das ist egal... ::Was das Bild angeht glaube ich im Moment nicht, dass wir es brauchen. Für die Zwecke dieser Diskussion reicht das Trekcore-Bild aus, man kann ja erkennen, um was es geht. Bilder extra für eine Diskussion hochladen wird maximal gemacht, wenn kein solcher Beweis vorliegt. Natürlich ist es möglich, dass wir das Bild in einem anderen Zusammenhang brauchen, vielleicht für die Hintergrundinformationen dieses Artikels, aber dafür ist die Szene eher ungeeignet, das eigentliche Objekt von Interesse ist ja kaum zu sehen, also kannst Du Dir das Hochladen sparen. Wenn Du aber ganz allgemein Fragen zum Hochladen hast, frag nur, wir stehen zur Verfügung...--Bravomike 21:48, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::Achso, das TrekCore Bild habe ich jetzt erst gesehen. Nur den zweiten Mann rechts hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt. Auf meiner Vergrößerung sieht man auch nur den linken der Beiden. Wenn ich das so Bild so sehe (Dieses Hier), wie es dort dargestellt ist, dann sehen die beiden wie Sicherheitspersonal aus. Aber dann währe das ganze nicht nur ein Uniformfehler von der Zeit her, sondern auch von der Farbe her sollte es doch eine gelbe Uniform sein?! Die beiden Klingonen sind sicherlich auch nur Security. Sie nehmen nicht an den Verhandlungen Teil und stehen nur doof rum, das kann ja nur Security sein! gez. Alan Shore - 18:18, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC+1) ::Leider kann man auf die Entfernung nicht mal die Dienstgradabzeichen erkenne, was die da sollen ist mir wirklich schleierhaft, sie sehen zwar wirklich wie Sicherheitsleute aus, aber dann ist, wie Du schon sagst, die Uniformfarbe falsch. Vielleicht irgendwelche Offiziere im Innendienst in irgendeiner abgelegenen Abteilung, bis zu der die neuen Uniformen noch nicht durchgedrungen sind ;) Ich hab inzwischen mal eine HGI geschrieben, danke für den Hinweis, es sit tatsächlich die letzte Szene, in der die alten Uniformen getragen werden, was die Ausstatter dazu bewogen hat wird wohl ein Rätsel bleiben...--Bravomike 18:25, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::::Villeicht waren keine neuen mehr da und es hätte das budget gesprengt noch extra neue herstellen zu lassen. Aber is ja alles Spekulation. :) --HenK | discuss 18:28, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Idee des Regiefehlers gar nicht so blöd. Aber Spekulationen sind da auch eher wenig Sinnhaft. Ich denke mal, dass die dort Sicherheitsoffiziere darstellen wollten und sich dann total im Kostüm vergriffen haben. Dass Kostüme fehlten kann nicht sein. Weder Miles O'Brien, noch Jordi La Forge und Data waren im Bilde. Die hätten wohl mal die Uniform kurz verleihen können. Aus dieser Entfernung hätte es keiner gemerkt, dass die nicht passen oder so. Mehr als Statisten waren es ohnehin nicht, auch wenn der Linke der Beiden wie Jerry Doyle (Michael Garibaldi) aus Babylon 5 aussieht. Was ist ein HGI?gez. Alan Shore - 01:30, 01. Nov. 2007 (UTC+1) ::HGI='H'''inter'g'rund'i'''nformationen--Bravomike 08:49, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Admiral Bei den neuen Admiralsuniformen sind auch jeweils an den äußeren Unterarmseiten auf breitem rotem Streifen Admiralssterne angebracht. Kurz zu sehen auf der Bellerophone bei Ross im Versuch an romulanischem Ale. --intoxic8ed 06:43, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Reebok Die Schuhe der Wüstenuniform Trugen das Logo der Firma Reebok. War das denn auch zu sehen? MA/en sagt nur, dass die Schuhe von Reebok hergestellt wurden. -- 14:16, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn das nicht zu sehen ist, würde ich auch eher schreiben, dass die Schuhe von Reebok hergestellt wurden.-- 14:23, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::hier die versteigerten klamotten: ::*logo nicht zu sehen ::*logo nicht zu sehen ::*logo sichtbar ::*logo sichtber ::*logo sichtbar ::-- 16:10, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der Visionär Hi, endweder ich habe extreme Schwierigkeiten mit meinen Augen oder meiner Videodatei, aber in taucht in der Szene, nachdem Odo die Klingonen inhaftiert hat, im Hintergrund ein Sicherheitsmitglied auf, welches bereits eine graue Uniform an hat. Soweit ich weiß, trägt die Sicherheit 2371 gelbe Uniformen. Eine Bajornische Uniform ist es auch nicht, da er einen Sternenflotten-Insignienkomunikator an hat. (um die Minute 31:30) Bild aus der Episode "Der Visionär" Mbfan 14:06, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)